Eyes of Red, the color of love
by chellyvs.chellDOS
Summary: You never know how good you have it, until everything you have is taken away from you. Megan thought her life was good- most of the time. But when her family is killed in cold blood, someone reaches out.But why, of all beings, Would they be demons? Living with others make Megan learn more about herself then she ever knew, or ever hope to know. OC/Ciel and OC/Grell.
1. The New Teacher

**A/N: Heya! This is my first Kuroshitsuji Fanfic. I hope ya like it! It's going to get better, So don't worry! Theres going to be lots o Oc/Character fluff! not telling who though! But It's not everyone's favorite butler!**

**Sebby: *in emo corner* forever alone...**

**Disclaimer, I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji, Only my OC's and the Idea's in my Cranium! **

**_Chapter 1, Pilot:The New Teacher_**

I walked through the green painted metal doors of the school._ First day of 8th grade. _I sighed. _Why am I so nervous? This is my second year here, I know EVERYBODY. Except the seventh graders. _I glanced down at my scheduel to see what class I was supposed to go to.

**_Homeroom class 294_**

The class number nearest to me was 299. I facepalmed, I had passed it two seconds ago.

The room was filled with familiar faces. Friends, enemies, a couple of ex-boyfriends. Nobody I didn't know, that's for certain. I took my seat next to My friend, Emmy, "Hi!" I said to her.

"Hey," She said as she slumped in her chair and put her head on her desk, "I'm so _ TIRED!_" She groaned, "Ma said I couldn't get a Rockstar before school!".

I rolled my eyes, Emmy always drinks energy drinks, this was probably the best thing for her. Those things can give you heart attacks.

"MEGAN!" I turned around, my friend, Jealyn was at the door, she ran to me, "Oh MY GOD! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE CHRISTMAS!".

I Hugged her,"I didn't know you'd be coming here! I thought you'd be going to Kennedy Jr. High!" I had known jaelyn since second grade, but we were always in different schools. When her parents were divorced, she went to live with her mom in California. I would see her during breaks and stuff. When I found out she was living near me, I was overjoyed.

"Heck yeah I'm going here! I wouldn't miss going to school with my Meggers for the world!" She said. Meggers was my nickname.

We spent ten minutes catching up. She had made a lot of friends (but none of them were as awesome as me, she had said). Jealyn had one boyfriend, but they broke up after their third date. In exchange for that I told her everything that happened to me.

"Sit next to me, Maybe the teacher will make them our assigned seats!" I said to her, she took the other seat next to mine..

I spent the rest of the time reading the book I got at the library. A voice came through the door, "Alright class, take your seats!" It was a man, he seemed to have a British accent. I put the book down and gasped at what i saw.

My teacher was truly gorgous!

He had raven colored hair that came about to the chin, He was wearing fairly formal clothing, he also, was wearing gloves. But the weirdest part about him was his eyes.

They were _red._

He Smiled in front of the class, "Good morning!" He greeted.

"Good morning" the class chimed back.

I could hear girls sigh and giggle and whisper. They have all seemed to fall for him. I wasn't one of them, he _was _cute, I'll give you that. But he's a teacher! And it's improper!

Then again, since when did I care about being a proper lady?

Still, It would be gross for me to think like that.

"My name is.." he began to write on the board,"... Mr. Michaelis"

He put his hands together and smiled, "I'm sure this is going to be a wonderful year!"


	2. Disaster Is just a walk away

I walked home, Thinking of my new teacher. _His eyes were red._

_His** Eyes **were **red.**_

I finally came to my house, Opened the front door and walked through.

"BIG SIIIIIISSYYYYYYYYY!" My little sister said as she ran to me. I picked her up and put her on my lap.

"Hey, Sarah! How was your first day of Kindergarten?" I asked her.

"It was So COOL!" She said, "Our classroom is this big!" She stretched out her arms.

I went upstairs to do my homework. When my brother knocked on the door (even though it was open)

"What do you want, Zachary?" I asked him. He pretended to be hurt by the comment

"Did you forget your only brother? I'm wounded that you would ask me that." I rolled my eyes he was always melodramatic.

"Hey, Z, Do you know If people can have red eyes?" I asked.

He ran his finger through his brown hair, "Hm, I don't know. Who's has them?"

"My Teacher, Mr. Michaelis." I answered back.

"He might have colored contacts." He stated, scratching the back of his head. He left the room.

* * *

The next day was like the first. But it seemed to go much faster. Before I knew it, I was walking back home. I had horrible feelings, like I was being watched, and that something bad was going to happen. I ran home as fast as I could.

"Ma, Dad! I'm-" I gasped, My eyes widened.

My whole family was _Dead_.

They looked like they were killed the same way. Gapes and cuts all over their bodies. Their eyes white and lifeless.

"Mom, Dad, Z." I mumbled. My head shot up. I ran to the play room, hoping that a miracle happened and Sarah was still alive.

Seriously, Could I be anymore wrong?

She had blood everywhere, on the walls, on the ceiling, and on the floor. Here's the worst part:

Her head, It was **gone.**

I grabbed my phone, ran outside to call 911.

**911 what's your emergency?**

"My family was just murdered!" I said in the calmest voice i could fake.

**What is your address?**

"5674 East Oak Circle."

**We will be there momentarily.**

" Please hurry, I think the person that killed them is after me!" I hung up the phone.

I leaned over to the side so then I could Throw up. Then, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. _Why? Why my family? They didn't do anything wrong! Sarah didn't deserve this!_

__I felt the feeling again, It was worse than ever. But now it wasn't a feeling, I absolutely _knew _someone was watching me. Suddenly, an arm through around my waist, arms, and stomach. I tried to scream for help, but the abductor covered my mouth with his hand.

_Fuck, I'm screwed._


	3. the Blood Red Killer

I stood there in pure silence for a few seconds. the tears were pouring down either side of my face. I didn't know who this guy was, nor what he wanted with thoughts were silenced by a squeal that purged the unoccupied neighbourhood, "BASSY!".

The owner of the voice leaped from my house's roof. He was a man with severely long red hair, extremely sharp shark-like teeth, he wore Red glasses, a brown vest, and a scarlet trench coat that drooped off his shoulders. But the only thing that I was truly paying attention to was this:

He was carrying a chainsaw, _dripping _in blood.

_Was he the one that killed them?_

"Oh, Bassy! I never knew that you were in America!" he said, "You must be here for _That._" the rather flamboyant man pointed at me. I glared at him.

the man behind me straitened up," I came on my master's orders to retrieve her.".

The man in red put a hand on his hip, " So, you're still contracted to the brat, eh?" he shook his head in displeasure, " Anyways, I saw _That_ first, so gimme." The man held his hand out.

"No, Grell." my kidnapper sighed.

"Oh, COME ON!" Grell whined, "As a seven-hundred year old grim reaper, I need as much power as I can handle. I need that more than you!".

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

The reaper looked troubled, "Sebastian, darling this is our first argument! How will this ever do with our relationship?".

_Okay, Ew._

"Grell, there _is_ no relationship."

"Fine!If you aren't going to give me it, I'll just from you!" His chainsaw started automaticly and ran to me and the newly dubbed "Sebastian". I shut my eyes, hoping my death wouldn't be painfull.

But I didn't die.

instead I felt myself being lifted from the ground and being jerked around. I heard the reaper's chainsaw go from far, to close, to far again.

_Alright, I'll wait until that psycho is gone, then I'll try to escape. What's the worst that'll happen? He doesn't have a chainsaw or anything!_

After awhile, I couldn't hear the chainsaw anymore, and my body wasn't being jerked around. I Waited a little while to check.

_Okay, Let the plan commence!_

I began to try to get out of his grip. I squirmed, wriggled and kicked, trying everything to get free. My captor leaned in and whispered in my ear, "If you struggle, I _will _let go."

_What's so bad about that? _I opened my eyes. A very shocking fact was waiting there.

We weren't on the ground. We were in the air, jumping from building to building. This made want to get away even more! I shook my head and kicked, squirmed and wriggled even harder. his hand went off my mouth to support the rest of my body. I had to take the chance, I swung my head around to see my captor's face.

He had the familiar raven-black hair, and red eyes.

"Mr. Michaelis?" I had managed to say. Ten million thoughts were swimming around my head. I felt betrayed to the highest extent. My teacher, kidnapping me?

He smirked as his red eyes turned pink and demonic.

I was out like a light.

* * *

**OMG! That took FOREVER to write! I've got awesome plans with this story. And there will be some fan service (they won't be apart of the storyline though...). I've been grounded for a while, so I didn't have time to write. but now I'm ungrounded and ready for some heavy-duty writing! I already have chapter 4 written on paper, so i'll just copy it down (with some revision of course). I'll see you on chapter 4!**


	4. meeting my saviors?

**ALRIGHT****! Chapter 4 START! This chapter is going to explain EVERYTHING if you are lost. It will also introduce a new character, but not an OC. This chapter is going to be a little longer than the others. so don't expect, like, 2 paragraphs then END CHAPTER. Anyways! Chapter 4!**

**_Chapter 4: meeting my... saviors?_  
**

_ My vision was coming back. I was in some sort of hedge maze, with glowing green specks floating in every direction. There was a small boy staring up at me. He had blue-gray hair and the deepest blue i have ever seen, he had the biggest, cutest grin plastered onto his face. The boy turned away, and scampered through the maze. Eventually, I followed. The maze went on and on. It seemed like almost hours before we got to the center. Hedge walls were lined with Glowing white roses; instead of dirt on the floor, there were black and white checkered tiles. In the center of the room were five Victorian age chairs, and four of them were occupied by my family.  
_

_ "Mom, Dad, Z, Sarah!" I ran to them and hugged them each, I couldn't help the endless joy I was feeling to see them again,"I thought you guys were dead!"_

_"Baby,we **are **dead!" My mother said as I hugged her._

_I released my grip on her, "no." I began breathing heavily, "no no no no." tears streamed down my red cheeks, "I don't want you to leave me.. Please! Promise you guys won't leave me!" I sank to the floor crying._

_My brother spoke up, "Meg, we would **never, ever **do that to you." He sank down to my level, "I might not have been completely there for you during my lifetime. But that doesn't mean that I would leave you here like this."_

_Sarah was next to say something, "Yeah! were here for you 'till the end!"_

_I looked to my two dead siblings, "Thank you guys."_

_Soon after, I found myself following the young boy again, through the twists and turns of the maze. He had his arms out , pretending to fly like an air plane._

_"excuse me," I said, he stopped, "But where are we going?"_

_The little boy turned around, looked at me, and smiled, "You can wake up now!"_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and light flooded my vision. When I regained my vision, I started to get my bearings. I was in a queen sized bed, in a giant room. The room had three doors and a large window.

_Where am I? How the hell did I get here?! _I remembered practically flying, then I had passed out.

"I'm not going to wait here to find out!" I ran to the nearest door and opened it. It was a bathroom. I came to the door next to it, but it was a closet. My head turned away, but soon turned back. Something had caught my eye, My Bright, almost neon backpack. I scanned the contents of the the closet.

Everything in there was _mine._

I saw my t-shirt that I wore the first day of school, the dress I wore for the last 7th grade dance, and other articles of clothing I had worn in the past. I ran to the other door, it was locked.

"Great!" I huffed, "That fan-fucking-tastic!"

I ran to the window and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on!" I grunted, "Why won't it open?!" I tried harder, "Open already!"

The sound of the door unlocking filled the room,_ click! _The man that I once knew as "Mr. Michaelis " walked in.

"You.." I said as I glared at him.

His facial expression stayed the same, blank, " My master wishes to see you."

"No."

Sebastian was taken by surprise,"But-"

"No!" I said again.

He looked at me angrily, "I'm done reasoning with you, my master wishes to see you, _now."_

I glared at him back, "Well, I guess your going to _make _me!" I turned my back on him.

One of the _biggest _mistakes of my life.

Sebastian came over to me and threw me over his shoulder with ease, and began walking out of the room.

"Hey!" I pounded my fists against his back, "What are you doing?! put me down!"

The bastard didn't reply, he just continued to walk into a room.

"Hey! aren't you listening?!" I yelled, "Get me down!"

He did just that, I landed on my head.

"_owwww_!" I whined,rubbing my head, as i stood up, "You know, there are other ways to put a girl down!"

"Yes, but I was only doing what you were telling me to do."

"I didn't say that you could drop me on my head!"

"Ah, but you said to get you down, you didn't say _how_, though."

"_ehem!" _I heard a voice say. I turned my head towards it.

The noise had come from a boy, about my age, with blueish-gray hair, he wore an eye patch over his right eye. He looked almost exactly like an older version of the boy in my dream, except for the eye patch.

"Why, hello there!" I said awkwardly while scratching the back of my head.

Sebastian cleared his throat,"Master, I have retrieved her."

_Thank you! Captain Mother fucking obvious! _I thought, _Either the bastard is clueless, or he's just intentionally being an ass hat!_

The boy spoke up, "Sebastian, I can see that."

_So this is"Master"_ I thought, my anger swelled up in me and I did the most idiotic thing anyone could_ ever _do at a time like this.

I began to speak.

"Ok,_ master, _you've got some explaining to do!" I began," Where am I, What am I doing here?! What is going on that I don't know about?! Why the fuck did your Ass hat of a butler, my teacher, kidnap me?!"

The boy looked at me, staying completely calm, despite my sudden outburst, "You are still in the town that you've grown up in, lets just say that." I glared at him,_ That bastard._

"You are here because you are in danger, you need protection."

"Protection from what?" I asked.

The boy smirked, "I understand that your family has been killed."

I froze,from fear, anger, and wonder, "How did you know that?"

His smirk got bigger, " Sebastian was there." He gestured to Sebastian, "And, It's all over the news of course., he took out a remote and shook it, he then used it to turn on the TV that was on the wall to the right him. The news automatically was on.

_At 11:00 am on Tuesday morning, There was a murder at a normal family's house, Randal Hutson, Grace Hutson, Zachary Hutson, And Sarah Hutson were all murdered in what seems like a massacre. We go to Marisa on the scene._

_"Yes, as you can see I am in front of the house where this family was brutally murdered. The police are on the case and are on the killer's tail."_

_Thank you Marisa. Now, it is said that the only survivor was 13 year old Megan Hutson, her current whereabouts are unknown though._

By the time the time the boy had turned off the Tv, I had my fists balled and tears flooded my eyes, "who are you?"

His smirk faded, "I no longer have a name."

"Why? What are you, a demon?" I asked jokingly.

His smirk returned, "actually, you're correct." his once blue eye turned a deep shade of red.

I covered my mouth and turned to Sebastian, who was right behind me, then turned back, "Is h-he a-"

The boy nodded.

I swallowed my fear and asked my next question, "What were you called in the past?"

"I haven't been called that for two hundred I will tell you if you like."

I nodded, keeping my expression calm, but stern.

"I used to be known as Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

**Yay! that took forever to write with school, Homework, and other things! As promised to one of my viewers, I made it longer!**

**Feel free to review, I really like it when i get feed back**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Back to School

**Hey! new OC in this chapter. this OC will be based off of my 8th grade friend, I call her senpai, since she's older. THIS FOR YOU SENPAI!**

**_Chapter 5: Back to school..._****  
**

It had been five days since Ciel had "Taken me in". It was awkward at first, but after awhile, we learned to coincide. Ciel and I actually have a lot of common interests! He and I both like chess, Chocolate, and just staying around the house. Sebastian on the other hand, I just tried to avoid him altogether. I only talk to him when it was the last resort. After all, he _did _kidnap me.

It was still august, I was sleeping in "my" bed, I had no idea what time it was, but the birds had just began to chirp. I didn't care though, I just wanted as much sleep as I could get. I heard my door open softly and someone came in. The blinds shuttered open and light flooded the room.

I groaned loudly, making sure that they heard my annoyance, "What the hell do think you are doing?"

"Trying to get you up." It was Sebastian's voice.

I opened one eye, the sun was only rising, "It's the break of dawn, why are you waking me up this early?"

"Why, you need to go to school!" He said, "Oh, did you think that you wouldn't have to go to school just because you were living with my master?" I could practicly see that stupid smirk on his stupid face.

I threw the covers off and sat up. I looked at him with a glare, yep, the smirk was there, "I'm up." I said,"Are you happy now?"

"Quite." his smirk got bigger.

"Just get out so I can get dressed!" I nagged.

He walked out of the room and closed the door, "Without saying anything?" I said, "I thought that was phisically impossible!"

I got out of bed and stumbled tiredly to my closet, grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans that I hadn't worn for a while, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as I was showered and dressed, I went to the kitchen. The kitchen looked a little old fashioned, with it's black and white checkered tiles, to it's small disigns on the baseboards. I went to the cupboard and grabbed a granola bar, I sat on the counter and started snacking on it.

Sebastian walked in and smirked, "Now what are _you _doing?"

"My daily routine..." I said with my mouth full of granola, "Do you have a _problem_ with it?"

"As a matter-of-fact, I do." He said boardly, "first off, you are sitting on the counter."

I slowly got off the counter.

"Second, what your eating isn't a real breakfast. It's a granola bar." he finished.

"so?" I argued, "Since when were you my mom? Last time I checked, she was dead!" I grabbed my backpack and walked out the kitchen door. I walked out of the house.

When I had gotten to the front yard, I had started crying. To calm down, I looked around the area. The front yard was very large, filled with greens, reds, pinks, yellows, and little splotches of white here and there. Across the yard was a gate that leaded to the street. I walked closer to it. Across the street, was my school.

"I better get to school, or I'll be late..." I mumbled to myself. I looked both ways, then crossed the street.

* * *

I came to my homeroom door, took a breath, and opened it. As soon as I stepped through the door, gasps filled the classroom.

"MEGAN!" I heard my two friends scream. I was soon tackled to the ground by the same pair.

"Thank GOD you're alright!" Emmy said

"We heard about everything! It was all on the news!" Jaelyn squeezed me, making me unable to breathe.

"I'm okay! really!" I said, my voice strained by the lack of air, "Now, Your kinda crushing my lungs, so would you please let go!"

My surprisingly strong friend let go instantly, "Oops!" She laughed, "Sorry, Megs!"

"It's okay" I said, catching my breath.

Emmy desperately tapped my should repetitively, "Oh my gosh! It's him!" she whispered, "look guys, It's him!"

"Who?" I said, turning my head.

The "him" that they were talking about was cutest and most popular guy in school, Vincent Drew. He was walking to the office. We hadn't really met him yet... But we had heard he was the nicest person you'll ever meet!

We walked to our seats and sat down.

"Sit down, sit down," Sebastian said, walking in to the front of the room, "we have a busy scheduel ahead of us!"

He looked at me, "Ah, miss Megan, welcome back!" Sebastian smiled. Although, it was not just any smile, it was a _Don't tell anyone that I'm a demon or I'll kill you,_ smile.

I smiled back saying, _you have nothing to worry about, I can't tell any one either way._ "Glad to be back!"

He smiled back and walked to his desk.

_Yes! Success! _I thought, _I'M A PIMP-ASS ACTOR!_

My thoughts were interrupted by someone bursting through the door, "KONIJI-WA!"

I turn around to see a familiar person, a girl, with brown hair and green eyes.

I knew who it could only be one person, my best friend, Rose. Rose was my friend last year and went on a very long vacation to Tokyo, Japan. I knew that she would be back after the first week of school ended, but i had no idea that she'd be in the same class as me.

"Rose!" I ran to her and tackled her with a hug, "Your back from Tokyo!"

"Of course! I wasn't gonna let you be alone this year!" She said.

Sebastian flipped through some papers, probably trying to find out who the hell Rose was, "Ah! I see!" Sebastian said, "Welcome Miss Rosaline! I'm your new teacher, Mr. Michaelis!"

He smiled, but it wasn't the usual smile, and it wasn't the _keep your mouth shut, _smile. Something was... off. Rose copied the smile, "Nice to meet ya'!" She waved, "By the way, It's 'Rose' , not 'Roseline'. I really hate when people call me that."

* * *

When the bell for lunch rang, my friends and I went the the cafeteria.

"So..." Jaelyn said, when we got to our table, "what happened?!"

Emmy slapped the back of Jaelyn's head, "Don't just go off and ask her! This was hard on her! She might not want to even tell us!"

"No, it's okay." I sighed, I needed to tell them, but leave out the demons and reapers, "Well, I was walking home, just like any normal day. I had got to my house, I walked through the door. I saw blood, I walked in further, I saw my family, all of them, gone!" I held back a sob. The last thing I wanted to do was make a scene in public.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Excuse me, but are you Megan Hutson?" I turned around. "Yes, that's me!" I gasped.

There, standing behind me was Vincent Drew. He had long (for a boy) blonde hair, and had abnormally colored eyes, they shown a shiny lavender. He had a hand behind his back, hiding something.

"Hi.."

"Hello! I'm not sure if you know me, but my name is Vincent!" He smiled innocently.

"Hi!" I repeated.

"I heard about that dreadful incident and I decided to give you my condolences..." He revealed the object from behind his back. A single red rose.

I gasped, Emmy almost fainted, and Jaelyn already had! "Thank you!" I said.

"Well, I have done what I have wanted to accomplish!" he bowed, "I wish you a good day." he then walked away.

I resumed my lunch after that, but yet again, interrupted by someone's shoulder-tapping, "Excuse me, but is your name Megan Hutson?"

"Yeah," I said turning around, "why?" I gasped, even more shocked than before.

This time, it was Ciel Phantomhive. Perfect! Now there are two demons in my school!

"um, I have a note from Mr. Michaelis..." Ciel gave me the note and walked away.

The note said:

_**My Classroom, immediately after school! **_

_**we need to talk.**_

Talk? Talk about what? I shrugged. It was probably something important.

* * *

After school I did exactly what the note had said. I waited at the classroom door. I could hear something in the distance.

"But I don't understand, Sebastian! Why aren't any of us good enough for you?!" I knew that voice! It was my science teacher! Ms. Mellows i think? She was really into Mr. Michaelis...

"I'm... I'm just not looking for a relationship at the moment..." And that's Sebastian alright! Way to crush her heart, damn demon...

"That's what they always say! But it's all a lie! You men are all liars!" I heard the click-clack of high heels walking away. Sebastian now walked towards our classroom, as soon as I saw him I had to say it.

"Way to go! How many put downs is it for you today? five? Six?" I laughed.

"We all need to talk." he ignored what I just said, Ciel, appeared behind Sebastian.

We all walked into the classroom, "About what?" I asked.

"Well, You and Sebastian _might _have started on the wrong foot"

"_Might?! _You made him kidnap me! How am I supposed to get along with my kidnapper?!"

"Remember, that was my order, but you still get along with me." Ciel reasoned.

"True."

"Second, you know that 'Rose' girl?"

"Yeah, like my best friend in the whole world!"

"I don't want you with her."

I stopped, realizing what had just happened, "What?!"

"You heard me. I don't want you with her anymore."

"But why?!"

"I can't tell you. But, in time, you will thank me."

"_THANK YOU?! Why would I ever thank you for separating me from my friends?!"_

__"Because. I will explain later."

"No! I won't let you take my life away from me!" I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the room.

_No one will take what I have left..._ I thought, _not while I'm still alive..._

* * *

**A/N: OMG! THAT TOOK FOREVER! THE NEW YEARS AND CHRISTMAS REALLY GOT TO ME! I thought that i could get some writing done, but I did most of the writing done on the same day! so anyway... So sorry i didn't update! i really need to be on more often! so i will work on chapter six later today! I'm starting to get rid of my writers block! please review! I 3 FEEDBACK!**_  
_


	6. Plot (hopefully) Unfolding

**hi! I really liked my last chapter so much! i immediately started my new chappy! I hope to have some plot unfolding in this chapter!I hope to get more feedback from this chapter also... I wasn't happy about the last one... NO REVIEWS?! REALLY PEOPLE?! Review for this one please... if that's not too much to ask...**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Plot (hopefully) Unfolding..._**

It wasn't hard for me to find my former house again... I knew the neighborhood like the back of my hand. I didn't want to go there... It was too obvious that I would be there... The press would be there, as well as the police, though I am only worried about running back into Ciel and Sebastian. So, I decided to travel to a place that I have loved more than my own home throughout the years: The old abandoned treehouse.

It was a tree house in the middle of the forest near the school. Some kid made it years ago, he was one of my friends, and he showed it to me. He had moved shortly after, I just then called it my own. I had put my most prized possesions and secrets in there. I had never even trusted Rose with the location of this place!

I came to the tree where the treehouse was built: a strong, tall oak tree. I found the hidden rope ladder and began the climb. Now, let me tell you something. When I say "Tree house" I don't mean those small,run-down,crappy, will-fall-down-if-you-only-tap-its-trunk tree house. Seriously, it is giant, built to last, can stand the weight of probably fifteen elephants, and is completely secretive. All the giant Oak leaves hide the treehouse from everything else, yet you can still look out the window and see the rest of society.

I came to the treehouse's floor, I sighed, everything I put in here was where I put it. I had put some furniture to make this place more home-like. (I saved my allowance, and some people gave the stuff to me because they had no use for it.) I had put a bed, a couch, a nice little recliner, and some lamps here and there. Where do I get the power? Oh, I used the money that I saved for a generator that runs on propane! I have had this place for a while, but the weird thing is, the guy that gave it to me, he was _way _older that me. Almost by six or seven years! When I was little, I didn't care about the "Stranger danger" thing... but whatever!

I flopped on my back onto my bed and immediately started crying. I didn't know why, but I just wanted to cry. For everything that had happened in the past week or so, I wanted to.

"Why?!" I sobbed, "Why must all of this happen to me?! What have I done wrong?!"

_Nothing. You have done nothing wrong._

"What? Who-"

_It's only Z. Don't worry, you aren't crazy._

"Oh, Hey, Z. I didn't realize that you can visit me when I'm awake" I said, rubbing my eyes, dead or not, I hated to show my brother that I cry.

_I can. Just like Ma can and Dad can and Sarah can. But they chose me for this situation._

"You guys want me to go back to Ciel, don't you?"

_Yeah. _

"Why?! He's taking my life away piece by piece!"

_Only to keep you alive. You're more special than you think, Megs!_

"Special? What do you mean, I'm no different than a regular human..."

_I can't say anymore. No one is supposed to tell you or anyone else. But, nonetheless, you have to go back to them! It's you're only chance of survival!_

"No! I won't! I'm perfectly safe here!" I motioned around the tree house.

_So, this is where you've been every friday after school... nice place! Still, they will find you!_

"They? You mean there is more of people like Grell?!"

_Yes, so many more! Some can even shape shift into squirrels and other creatures! They might have found this place years ago without you even knowing!_

"Stop it! Stop trying to scare me! I've had enough with this! I just want to be alone now!" I covered my ears with a pillow, "Please, just go... I only want to be alone right now..."

_Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!_

I didn't hear from him after that, I know he'll be back though. He promised he wouldn't leave me.

"Alone.." I echoed to soothe myself.

* * *

The tree house was cozy and quiet when it was getting dark. I turned on some of the lights, keeping in mind that I need to conserve energy on account that I have limited propane. I was tired from the running and the events that had followed my family's death. So I got in bed and tried to sleep.

"They won't find me." I reassured myself, "They'll never find me! I'm completely safe and alone as long as I am here. No one can find me..." I closed my eyes.

"Really?" The sound of someone chuckling echoed throughout the tree house, "Is that so?"

I didn't know If this was in my head or if someone was in here. I just kept breathing and shrugged it off.

"I think you are wrong about that." the voice chuckled again

Now, I really was scared. I trembled in total fear.

"Because, you see, I have already found you!"

I squeezed my eyes tighter, I was to afraid to see who belonged to this voice...

I felt a rush of air near my face, the person was near my ear.

"Open your eyes" He whispered in my face.

I slowly opened each eye. There was a spider near my head, I was always afraid of spiders, since I could remember. I ran out of bed and went to a corner, screaming all the while.

The spider chuckled, he jumped off the bed, "Aw,afraid of spiders?" he said in a mocking tone, "I could change if you like."

I seriously, now, had no idea if he was just mocking me, or he was actually being nice, I nodded to his offer anyway. The spider instantly disappeared, and in it's place was a man. He had gelled back black hair, and yellow eyes. He, like Sebastian, was wearing a butler's uniform. I knew what he was, a demon. I wanted to call for help, but I doubt Ciel would come. Not after the way I've treated him.

"W-why are you here, demon?" I asked, "W-what do you want from me?"

He seemed impressed that I knew what he was, "You, are a smart girl. Last person I visited thought I was a fairy." He shook his head, "But anyway, I am here because I want what everyone else wants, your soul."

"M-my soul?" I stutterd.

"Yes..." He kneeled to my level, "Just sit still, It will be more difficult for me if you struggle."

I ran away from him, but he quickly caught me. I kicked and struggled, "Ciel! Sebastian! Help me!" I screamed.

"Enough!" The demon commanded, "No one is going to find you! Like you said! So hold still!" He closed in on my face, his lips near mine. He started making a sound like he was sucking in air. My body began to hurt all over, it wasn't aching pain, it was more like someone was tearing me from the inside out. I wanted to scream, but I wasn't able to.

Suddenly, Sebastian and Ciel burst through the window. Ciel and Sebastian looked at the demon angrily. "I thought I had killed you." Sebastian growled.

"Sebastian! Save her! Get him away from her!" Ciel demanded.

He hesitated, "I can't."

Ciel seemed shocked, "Why?!"

Sebastian looked at Ciel, "If we separate them, it could rip her soul in half." He now looked to me, "She has to break herself free this time.."

I then took the hint, I tried to break free, despite the total pain I was in. I tried to separate the connection by putting my hand over my mouth. The pain was fading. I then tried to kick him ten times in the chest, he let go of me, I lay on the floor. He seemed dazed, like he had experienced something wonderful.

Ciel ran to me, "Megan, what the hell were you thinking?!" he scolded, "Why did you have to do something so stupid?!"

I looked at him weakly, "All I want to do is go home..." I was loosing consciousness, fast.

"Sebastian!' Ciel ordered, "Take her home!"

Sebastian nodded. He walked towards me and picked me up like a baby. I grabbed a hold of him, remembering my last ride with him.

The demon began to laugh like a mad man, "Yes! Yes!" He looked at me hungrily, "It's even better than I had expected it to be! I must have it! All of it!" He charged at me.

_Great, here we go again..._ I thought as I shut my eyes, I was out of energy, and lost consciousness. I fell limp in Sebastian's arms.

* * *

... "Will she be okay?"

"She had a piece of her soul eaten, for most that is very hard to recuperate from that. But she is strong, she will recover."

"Just, tell me when she wakes up, okay?" I heard the door close. I knew exactly who walked out of the door and who had been talking. It was Ciel, and he was genuinely worried for me. I felt guilty for making him worried, for running off, for not cooperating with him.

I opened my eyes; no surprise that I was in my room. Sebastian was sitting near my door, probably waiting for me to wake up.

"Sebastian?"

He stood up, "Oh! You're awake!"

"What happened?"

"That demon tried to eat your soul. I fought him off. He didn't die, so he's still out there..." He looked pretty pissed about that fact.

"Where's Ciel?" I asked as I got out of bed.

"He's just outside..." He noticed that I was getting out of bed, "Don't move!"

Too late, i was already on my feet, "Why?"

He looked at me, amazed, "Usually humans are bedridden after an encounter like that, but you're well enough to be able to stand!"

"Weird." I shrugged, "Anyway, can you bring Ciel in here?"

He smiled, "Certainly." he then left the room.

Not long after, Ciel came through the door. he immediately came to me, "You're already standing! You _are _stronger than I thought."

I could barely take the pressure, all of my bottled-up emotions were wanting to come out, and they did with one word, "CIEL!" I bursted into tears and though my arms around him, "Ciel, I'm sorry! for everything! I'm sorry I ran away, for making you worry about me! I know I don't deserve it, but please forgive me!" I kept rambling through my sobs.

"Megan..." I said, I didn't hear him and continued rambling, "Megan!" I stopped and looked at him.

He smiled sweetly at me,"Don't apologize, you were angry and weren't thinking. The only thing that matters is that you're alive. So don't beat yourself up about leaving."

I looked down, "I don't deserve this, I was stupid and ran away, and got myself in danger... I don't deserve any of this that was given to me. I always think of myself and no one else, I'm selfish."

"Yes, you do deserve this, your special, different from the other humans." Ciel said to comfort me.

I kept my head hung, "How do you know that? How do you know that I'm not just another selfish human being?"

He took my chin and made me look at him, "Because I can sense it. There is something in your soul; something special. Others can see it to, and they want it, your soul. But I won't let them have it. Never. Because..." He took my body and held it close to his. He put his face near my ear and whispered.

"You're mine."

* * *

**Alright that's enough for this chapter! I finally gave away the pairing! OCXCiel! So now the fangirls have something to chew on! hHave fun with this new pairing! it will be a giant part of the story line! I will immediately start my chapter 7, because I hate to have you guys waiting! so bye!**

**~The Author**


	7. You're Mine

**Hiyya! so I finally have a little pairing! OC/Ciel. and I have GIANT plans for it... maybe some conflict. but LOTS of fangirly scenes... ANYWHO~ Let's get to the story!**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: You're Mine._  
**

Ciel kissed me passionately, taking my first kiss. He embraced me tightly, not planing to let go anytime soon. I slowly hugged back. Wrapping my arms around his neck. My eyes were closed, taking in this moment. I never had felt this way about anyone before, ever. No one ever made me feel this way, only him.

He had to be the one.

He let go of me,and smiled, "You're trembling" he pointed out.

I finally realized I had been shaking, I wasn't afraid, but very exhausted. I knew he saw that I was tired.

"Let's get you to bed." He smiled, before I got a chance to walk to my bed, he picked me up bridal style and put me in bed, he stoked my face, "Sleep well, my darling..."

" 'night, Ciel

He left the room, closing the door behind him. The room was dark and gloomy. My eyes were heavy, my head was cloudy. I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

_I was in a dark and ominous, fog covered my vision. I could barely see from my nose. _I tried to gather my bearings, but without success.

_"He can't protect you for long..." a girl voice rushed passed me_

_"If he stays to close to you, he'll surely die..."_

_"If he doesn't die soon, we'll kill him ourselves!"_

_"if he protects you he won't last long..."_

_"He'll surely die"_

_"He'll die and you'll be an easier prey..."_

_"You'd be ours for the taking..."_

_"Just you wait..."_

_"Watch out girly, we're coming for you!" _

_The different voices all rushed around me and blew away the fog. I looked to the ground and started screaming like hell. Because, on the ground, was Ciel. He was gashed and cut in several places. His throat was slit and blood was pouring from it. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head. I screamed once again, louder and full of tears._

_"Megan!"_

_I continued to scream, more voices._

_"Megan,__wake up!"_

* * *

"Megan! Wake up!" Ciel shook me awake. I opened my eyes,looking at his face, I burst into more tears.

"Megan, what happened?" Ciel asked anxiously.

I sighed, "It was only a dream..." I said as I sat up.

Ciel wrapped his arms around me, "Thank god it was only that, I thought you were being killed..."

I, in turn put my arms around him and burried my face in his chest, "I'm scared... I don't want to lose you and I don't want to die..." Tears escaped from my eyes.

He stroked my hair, "Hey, it's okay..." I looked up at him, his facial expression was soft and comforting, "I won't let either of those happen to us. I'll protect you." he kissed me tenderly, "I won't let them take you away. I won't let them hurt you. You'll be safe as long as we're together."

I nodded and kissed him back, my lack of expirience was shown. He lay me down on the bed, this time, he lied down with me. Ciel held me in his arms, he kissed my forehead. I curled up and snuggled up to his chest.

"Good night, Ciel..." I yawned.

"He kissed my forehead again, "Good night, my love..." He said before I, once again, fell asleep.

"Your mine..." he whispered again.

* * *

_"Why? Why have you chosen this **filth **over me, the person you were **born **to be with?"_

_"I don't know, I want someone who will be there for me. He was there to save me when that demon almost ate my soul, he protected me through thick and thin. And what have **you **done? Just sat back and watch my tragedy play out. You never did anything to protect me, you let others do the dirty work for you."_

_"I won't let you be with him, you understand that, right?"_

_"I know, but I won't be with you either if you do that."_

_"I'm going to have you wether you agree or not!"_

_"But-"_

_"-Be prepared, because I'm coming."_

_"Please, I-"_

_"When it's 9:00 on you're birthday, I will come for you."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open, It was finally day time. Ciel still had his arms around me, he probably never left me that whole night.

"Good morning, my love" He said, kissing my forehead.

"Good morning, Ciel."

I couldn't make out what that dream was about. I knew that

I was talking to another person who was after me, but who? I wanted to tell Ciel, but I didn't want him to worry more. I decided that I would tell no one about that dream.

"No bad dreams this time?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Not this time..."

He kissed my forehead, "Good."

I realized the time of day, the sun was already risen, School was already in session, I shot up immediately, "Shit! School!" I began to get out of bed.

Ciel pulled my arm for me to come back, "It's okay, it's Saturday..."

sweat drop, "Oh! Okay! Oops!" He pulled me back in bed.

He kissed me again, "Your so cute when you do that..."

I blushed as he kissed me again and again.

* * *

(? POV)

"I can tell that that demon is going to be a pest..."

Grell and I watched her through her bedroom window, luckily, neither she or the demon saw us. Grell watched her impatiently.

"This is taking forever! Can't we just ambush it now~?!" He whispered to me.

"No, we have to wait. We can't touch her as long as that damn demon is around." I whispered back.

"But the brat won't ever leave _that's_ side! We won't ever have our chance!" he whinned.

"Yes we will, because we have _this._" I took out the jar, inside was a soul, a soul very special to this girl, "Pretty soon, she'll be coming for this, and when she does, we'll be waiting."

_I'm tired of chasing after this girl, my plan makes it so she'll come to me. _I thought.

"Now all we have to do is sit back and wait for the right moment..." I walks a ways on the roof, "Come, Grell. We're done here."

Grell and I jumped off of the building and walked off to my place. Which actually wasn't that far, because we needed a place that was close to her. I could barely wait until my plan unfolds...

_Watch out, girl. Because we aren't coming for you. _I thought, _You're coming for us_

* * *

__**This was just something I whipped up just for you guys! in one day too! that's really impressive! I hope you guys liked it! I sure did! any way!**

**REVIEW~**

**REVIEW~**

**REVIEW~**


	8. Darkness of December

**I AM ON A ROLL TODAY~ I immediately started this chapter! I hope you guys like this one!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: December of Darkness...**_

It was now the month of December, and the snow covered the ground like a fluffy, white blanket. But I was fearing this time, only one month until my birthday, January 2nd. I still hadn't told Ciel about the dream. He would worry too much. One afternoon Ciel and I decided to go for a walk.

"It's freezing!" I said, putting my hands-which had mittens on- in the pockets of my giant winter coat, as I walked.

He stopped, "Do you want to go back?"

"Nah, I'll tough it out." I smiled, "Besides, I need to show you something!"

We walked for a couple of blocks and stopped at a field, It was covered in snow! It was a place that my parents took me to every year, "This is the place!" I said to him.

"The snow is completely untouched! How do other people not know of this field?" Ciel asked.

"It's too far from the town, so people usually play in the snow in the town limits." I explained. I began to walk through the snow, Ciel followed me.

"So, why are we here?" Ciel asked.

"My parents would take me here every year," I explained,"Since they are dead, I thought we could do it."

I lay myself down on the cold, cloud-like snow. It was relaxing and refreshing to the very little amount of skin it touched. Ciel did the same. He wasn't wearing a jacket, since he was a demon. We spent the time just talking and looking at the sky. Then sun started to set, which was a dangerous thing for me now.

"Can we go back?" I asked, "The sun is beginning to set..."

Ciel smiled at me, "Alright, let's go."

We began walking, the sun was setting faster than I expected, because two minutes later, the sun was replaced with the moon.

"I don't like being out after dark." I whimpered.

Ciel had his arms around me, comforting me, "It's okay, there is nothing to worry about, as long as I'm around, nothing bad will happen." he reminded me.

I began to hum a song. It was my favorite song called My Most Precious Treasure. I heard it when I was watching a show called "Angel Beats". That song always calmed me down when I was scared, angry, or sad. It would usually just make me cry even more than I already was though.

We continued walking until we got to the house.

* * *

When we returned to the house, I was freezing. I dusted off any left over snow I had on me. Sebastian was waiting for us in the living room with hot tea. Ciel and I watched the new James Bond movie: "Skyfall"

Afterwards, I went to my room to go to bed. Ciel followed me and got in bed with me. I didn't care necessarily, it's not like he was going to try anything.

"Good night, Ciel"

"Good night, my love." He kissed me lightly.

I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_I was back in the heart of the hedge maze. My family was sitting in their chairs. They looked like this meeting was urgent._

_"What's wrong?" I said, walking to my family._

_My mother stood up, "We've been thinking it over, and we think you deserve to know something..." She took my hand and lead me to one of the glowing flowers, "Touch it. It will tell you what **really **happened."_

_I looked at the glowing rose, it was dull and cloudy, because that night was a dark and horrible night. I touched the rose, and I suddenly could see through another person's point of view._

* * *

_I walked with Grell to the girls house. _

_Grell looked at the house suspiciously, "Are you **sure **this is the right place?"_

_I looked at him, "I used to spend my summers here. Are you** challenging **my sense of direction?!" I glared._

_He threw his hands up in surrender, "Nope! Not saying anything like that!"_

_I smirked as we got to the door, "Good. now let's get this over with, she gets home soon."_

_I rang the doorbell, it took awhile for Zachary to answer._

_"Hey." He said.  
_

_"Hi Z!" I said in a sickly sweet voice._

_He looked behind me, "Is that your mom or something?" He was referring to Grell..._

_I tried not to laugh, "Yeah! That's right! My mom!" i stopped smiling, "Is your dad here?"_

_"Yeah," he said, he went back inside for a second, "Dad! Door's for you!"_

_His father came to the door, he saw me, smiled, then saw Grell, "Sutcliff..." he growled._

_Grell glared at the man, "Oh, don't be so surprised!"_

_I put my shinigami glasses on and got out my death scythe: a weed-whacker, "Sorry," I said, "But it's come to this"_

_Grell lashed out his death scythe at the man, killing him instantly. Zachary came back, armed with a crowbar. It was really no challenge to kill him, same with his mother. Only one more left, and I had a plan for that one. I walked to where Sarah was._

_"Hi Sarah!" I said sweetly._

_"Hi!" she said, she looked at Grell, "Who's that?"_

_"A friend." I said. I took out a jar, not just any jar. This jar was made for the use of storing souls. I took a knife and killed the girl, my death scythe was too heavy-duty for this delicate operation. I made some of the blood drip into the jar, then trapped her soul in there. I immediately closed the jar._

_"Eh, what are you doing?" Grell asked._

_I put the jar in my pocket, "Taking a hostage."_

_I heard the door unlocking, she was here._

_"Get out through the window! Quick!" Grell and I went through the window and got on the roof. We then waited for her to come outside. She had called the cops, "You can get her now..."_

_He barely had a chance to get up until that damn demon beat him to it._

_Grell gasped,"Bassy!" he whispered, he looked at me, pleadingly, "Can I? Please~?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Go ahead. Just make sure to get her from him."_

_Grell jumped off the roof, "BASSY~!"_

_I watched him quarrel with the demon for a few minutes. Grell soon gave up on talking and charged at him with his death scythe. The demon obviously dodged it. All the attacks that Grell threw at him, he avoided. He soon ran off with the girl. Grell came back when he went to far._

_"Eh, should I go after her?!" He asked._

_"No. We don't need to," I took out the jar, "This was a fail-safe. With this, we don't **have **to go after her. She'll come after us as soon as she finds out. She's probably finding out right now."_

_**Listen, If you want your sister's soul back, come to you're so-called secret tree house. Alone. We'll be waiting. **I thought to myself._

* * *

_I let go of the rose, tears streaming down my face._

_I looked at the person I **thought **was Sarah, "So, who does that make you?"_

_The impostor smiled at me, "I'm nobody. I was a figment of your imagination from the beginning. You imagined me here, thinking your sister's soul had the same fate as the rest of your family."_

_"So, she's still out there? And I could save her?" my mother nodded._

_"I need to go after her! I need to save her!" I started to walk out of the hedge maze._

_"But Megan!" Z said, "Are really **that** willing to risk it all?"_

_I nodded, "If it's to save Sarah, yes."_

_"Alright then." My mother said, taking my hand, "Wake up."_

* * *

I opened my eyes, it was daytime; almost 7:00.

Ciel looked at me, worried, "Are you alright?"

I looked at him, "Yeah, what makes you think something's wrong?"

"You were crying in you're sleep." He said.

I felt the side of my face, tears, "Oh, that. It was only a dream."

He sighed, "Good, you're okay."

"Oh," I kissed him, "I'm more than okay."

_I'm coming for you sarah, _I thought, _I won't lose you for real this time. _

* * *

**Yes! i am full of ideas now! I had planned Sarah's part in the story. so~ as always~**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**


	9. Betrayal

**I officially got rid of my writers block! yay! So this chapter is going to be awesome, or at least I'm trying to make it awesome... ON TO CHAPTER 9!**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Betrayal_  
**

I sat in science class, bored to death. It the last hour of school and I was anticipating my plan to save Sarah.

I needed to lose Ciel for a little while, because they said for me to come alone. He wasn't going to like me leaving to somewhere without him though.

Finally the dismissal bell rang."Alright! you can go! Have a good winter break everybody!" sad.

I packed my stuff and made my way out of the class. Ciel met me at the door.

"Hi Ciel!" I kissed him on the cheek because the teacher was watching.

"Hello, Megan!" Ciel and I held hands as we walked away.

"Oh, uh, Ciel." I said, "I need to stay after school today, my teacher wants me to help her do something. She says that I can't bring anyone." **  
**

"Okay. I'll wait for you at home." He said, kissing me.

"Bye!" I walked to the back of the school, and exited through the back door.

* * *

I made my way to my tree house, where they said for me to go. When I got inside, It was completely dark.

"Hello?!" I called

"I can't believe it~" A familiar voice said, "She actually came~"

"_Sutcliff_" I growled, looking around the treehouse franticly.

"Funny~" he said, "That's the same thing your father said before I killed him~"

"I know..." I growled, "Now show yourself you bastard!"

"Who said I was hiding~" He said, "Look up~"

I looked up, he was sitting on a branch above me, "I'm here. Now give my sister back!" I gritted my teeth.

He had a cheshire grin on his face, "Oh, _I _don't have it~" he reclined on the branch, "My love won't even let me _touch _it!"

I glared at him "Your _love_? Who would ever love the likes of _You?_"

"That would be _me" _Another familiar voice said. I gasped. It couldn't be! I looked behind me.

"Rose?!"

* * *

I paced around the living room. It had been almost an hour and a half since Megan and I departed. Sebastian soon came home from school.

I turned around, worried, "Have you seen her?!"

He thought about it, "To think about it I haven't seen her since she left the school. I thought she would be here."

I freaked out, "She _Left?! _Where could she have gone?!" I began pacing again. Why would she go anywhere else but here? Is she really that careless to risk everything like that?

"She could have gone to her tree house...'

I stopped pacing and looked at him angrily, "Don't be stupid! Why would she go back _there_?! there is nothing for here there!

"Because her sister's soul is there."

* * *

Somehow, in almost three seconds flat, I was tied to a chair.

"Hey!" I said, struggling, "Let me go!"

"Yeah.." Grell said, "Can't do that girly" He walked away from me, messing up my hair as he left.

"Thanks babe." Rose said, kissing Grell.

I glared at Rose, "Why? Why would you do this?! I thought we were friends!"

she stopped kissing Grell and looked at me, "You were always so naiive." She smirked, "I never _WAS _your friend. I only wanted to get close to you to have you for Grell and I."

That feeling again, betrayal.

"You see, Grell and I only have a little more than a decade, which is very little for grim reapers, until we begin to deteririorate. But, if we kill the likes of you, we will get your lifespan plus ours." She looked at Grell again, "So we can be together forever."

I was confused, "What do you mean, 'The likes of me'? you mean a human?"

"Oh," Rose giggled, "You don't know yet~. Of course, I can't tell you yet~, No one can~."

"What do you mean?!" I was getting frustrated, nobody will tell me anything, will they?

"Like I said, I can't tell you~" she got her death scythe out, which was a weed-whacker, "But anyway, now we have you. And let me tell you something: we weren't gonna give you your sister's soul back. You just fell for our trap! I bet you feel pretty stupid now, don't you?" She pointed her death scythe at me, "Well, don't worry, soon you won't be able to feel anything. Because you'll be dead!"

She got closer to to me and got in my face, her smirk got bigger, "And don't worry about that demon, Ciel, was it? I bet that he won't even care that you're dead. He probably never loved you, he only wanted your soul. Nothing else."

If looks could kill, Rose would have been killed five-hundred times. The feeling of betrayal was barely anything compared to my anger. Oh, how she was going to get it when I was free... if I ever got free.

"Your wrong about that." Another very familiar voice said. I turned my head the best I could.

Ciel was here.

"Ciel! Y-you came!"

Rose looked angered, "Ah, Ciel... You came to save her." she turned my chair around, took out her knife, and pointed it at my neck, "Do what you can, but bottom line, you are harmless without your butler."

Ciel smirked, "I know, that's why he's on that branch above you.' He motioned to the branch above her. She looked up and saw Sebastian holding the Jar like he was about to drop it. Ciel had used this time to cut me loose from the chair.

"Give it back! I need it as my gambling piece! " She said, her blood boiling.

Ciel lead me to the window, he jumped out of it first, then held his arms out to catch me. It was a very long way down and I was afraid of hights. I knew I could trust him to catch me though. I covered my mouth and jumped, he caught me bridal style.

"Nice catch." I smiled at him. Ciel put me down.

"Let's go back now..." Ciel said, trying to lead me away. I refused to move.

"What about Sarah?!" I said, "That's the only reason why I came here!"

Ciel sighed, "Your sister will be fine, Sebastian is taking care of it! Now we have to get out of here before they notice that your-"

I heard the sound of smashing glass. I knew it was the jar.

"IDIOT!" I heard Rose scream, "HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!"

"No!" I tried to run over to the tree house, but Ciel held me back.

"Ciel! Let go of me! Sarah's soul-"

"-was set free by Sebastian! Now we need to go before they notice that we left!" Ciel said, pulling me.

I slowly conformed... running with him back to the house.

* * *

(Sarah's POV)

I was finally set free! I was immediately brought to heaven and was visited by an angel. She had raven black wings and blonde hair. Even though she looked ominous, she seemed welcoming and familiar.

"You were innocent, you had almost nothing to do with this predicament." She said, she ran her fingers threw my dark brown hair, " Bit you were cared for most by Megan."

She looked me in the eyes, "So I can only give you two choices. One, you can stay in heaven, as a soul. Or two, You can be reincarnated back to the earth."

I smiled, "I want to be reincarnated!"

She smiled at me, "Very well. The only problem is I can't control what you will be reincarnated as."

"Still, I want to help sissy!"

"Very well."

A flash of light came and blinded me for a while.

_your new name is... Darjeeling._

"Darjeeling, huh?" I said, opening my eyes, "Well, I'll find you sissy, No matter what"

* * *

**HIYYA! ok. I'm grounded again. so this is going to be the last chapter for a little bit. so bye for now!**


	10. Why me?

**I hope u fans r happy! BECAUSE I'M BACK!**

**_Chapter 10: Why Me?_  
**

I sat in my room, sulking. I locked my door and would not come out of my room for anything or anyone.

I heard a knock, "Megan, could you please open the door?" It was Ciel.

"No!" I yelled.

He sighed, "I know what your going through, I'm sorry that you have to live like this. However, sitting in your room sulking won't solve anything!"

I unlocked the door and walked back to my bed, Ciel followed me, pulling me into his tight embrace.

"I-I just don't understand why this would happen to me."

"I don't know." He stroked my hair, "Bad things can happen to the best people."

I sobbed, "S-she was my best friend... but she never cared about me... not even once..." I looked up at him, "You were right, thank you..."

He smirked, "I told you so..."

I looked at him, confused.

"I told you that you would thank me. You just did."

I smiled, and kissed him, "Thank you, for protecting me."

"I had promised you, I would never let anyone hurt you, physically or emotionally."

"She did though..." I buried my face in his chest, "I trusted her, sometimes, even with my life. She lied through her teeth about ever giving a shit about me. She walked all over me, left me to drown, to rot. I would never forgive her for doing something as horrible as that. Not like she would apologise. Not like she would care..."

I paused, then spoke again, "Promise me something..." I looked him in the eye, showing my seriousness, "Promise that you'll never lie to me, even if it is to protect me!"

He paused, then spoke, "I promise..."

I lay on him, using his chest as a pillow, "Don't leave me... please."

He chuckled, "don't worry, I won't..."

I soon fell asleep, he stroked my hair and sung a song softly.

"Kao wo awashitara kenkashite bakari  
Sore mo ii omoide datta

Kimi ga oshietekuretanda mou kowakunai  
Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara

Hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo  
Kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo  
Kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare mo demo nai  
Demo mezameta asa kimi wa inainda ne

Zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta  
Ki ga shiteita dake wakatteru  
Umaretekita koto mou koukai wa shinai  
Matsuri no ato mitai samishii kedo sorosoro ikou

Doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto  
Shiawase to iu yume o kanaete miseru yo  
Kimi to hanarete mo donna ni tookunatte mo  
Atarashii asa ni atashi wa ikiru yo

Hitori demo yuku yo shi ni takunatte mo  
Koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to  
Tatoe tsurakute mo samishisa ni naite mo  
Kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori o kanjiru yo

Megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida  
Mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo  
Me o tojitemireba dare ka no warai koe  
Naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono"*

* * *

(Rose POV)

"Damnit damnit damnit!" I screamed, "Why did you let them get away?!"

Grell put his hands up,"I don't know! I was a little distracted by Bassy~"

I cursed under my breath, they were smart, they knew Grell would have his eyes only on that demon.

"Now because of our mistake, not only do we not have the girl, but we lost our one thing that would bring her back to us!"

"It's alright... we could just kill the thing that has the soul now and-"

"No! That would take to long! Besides, the brat could have chosen not to be reincarnated. And we have only have less than three weeks to kill her before she realizes what she is!"

"It's alright it's only two wee-"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Quit trying to make the situation less tense! This is my first assignment like this, and if I mess up on this, the boss will kill us both!" I gritted my teeth, "I don't know about you, but I don't want to die!"

* * *

**yeah so I'm back! ready for more writing! But i have to ask the fans something, I am creating an OC, I can't figure out a name for it. I'm not sure whether it should be a female or a male, so just provide a name for both... the ones i like the best, i will use for my story!**

***That was the Japanese lyrics for "my most precious treasure" as was mentioned earlier, was Megan's favorite song. was stated that it would calm her down, which was Ciel's intent.**


	11. Christmas

**I immediately started this after Chapter 10, I hope you like it!**

_**Chapter 11: Christmas**_

I woke up earlier than usual, maybe because my body was used to waking up early of this day.

Christmas.

This got me sad, I knew that this would be just another ordinary day to Ciel. Because he is a demon, he can't celebrate, that meant neither could I. I got out of bed. Funny, Ciel wasn't beside me.

_He's probably in the living room, _I thought to myself.

I walked out the door, expecting Sebastian to be there with some snide remark. But he didn't.

Now I absolutely knew that something was wrong.

"Ciel?" I called, walking through the house. No reply.

"Ciel?!" I ran frantically through the house, yelling his name. I came to the kitchen, where a note was held.

_My love,_

_We were sent back to Hell due to the occasion, we will be back by midnight. I understand that you thought that because we are demons, that you cannot celebrate. You're wrong. I have prepared everything for you. Don't be sad that I'm not here for you today, but try to enjoy yourself! It's a holiday! I love you, Megan. And merry Christmas!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ciel_

I put the note down. Ciel had wanted me to celebrate Christmas. I ran to the living room. There was a highly decorated Christmas tree with presents underneath. I sat down near the tree and opened the largest present, which was fairly long. Inside, were two guns with ammunition and a katana. I guess it was to protect myself.

I opened the smallest present, which was a small rectangular box. Inside, was a heart-shaped, golden locket. There was a small note attached to it.

_Always wear it, never take it off, and only open it when you are the greatest need._

I then opened the last present. Inside was an Iphone. When I had turned it on, it was already set up. There was one message from the contact "Ciel"

Ciel: Hey love! This is so we can keep track of each other! Your not done with presents though! Go to my study and open the door!

I did just that. When I opened the door, out walked a small, black kitten with a collar on it. I took a look on the license on the collar.

_Darjeeling_

I pet her behind the ears, "Darjeeling is too formal for a cute little kitty like you!" I smiled, "I'll call you Darji!"

The kitten purred and nuzzled my hand. I suddenly felt like I knew her… like she was a part oh my past. I then began to think of possibilities.

"Nah! It couldn't be her! She probably went to join Mom and Dad!"

"You don't know that for sure..." The cat said.

I literally jumped five feet in the air, "You can talk?!"

She nodded, then she jumped on my shoulder and nuzzled my face, "I've missed you so much! You have no idea what I had to go through to get to you! I thought I would never see you again, sissy!"

I looked at her, "Wait… Sarah?!"

She shook her head, "That's not my name anymore. It's Darjeeling."

I scooped her up and hugged her, "But it's still you!" A single tear streamed down my face, "I thought I had lost you forever!"

* * *

We spent all day talking and showing her around. She had explained that when she was set free, she had a choice whether to be reincarnated or go up to heaven. She had obviously chosen to be reincarnated. The lady that had visited her said that she had no control over what she was to be reincarnated as. It just happened to be a kitten. A few days ago, a tall man in a suit (Sebastian) came, picked her up, and took her home, where she had met Ciel. Ciel had recognized her soul immediately and wanted to give her to me as a Christmas present. Thus, here we are now.

It was 11:50 at night and we were watching the last few minutes of "Rudolf: The Red Nose Reindeer." And we were both tired, so we went to bed.

"Good night, sissy." My cat-sister yawned.

"Good night, Sar- um… I mean Darji." I giggled.

Darji fell asleep immediately, while I stayed awake in my bed. A gust of air brushed against my face. I then felt arms around me. I smiled, knowing it was Ciel.

"Did you like it?" He whispered.

"I loved it. Thank you, Ciel"

"Don't thank me, I'm only giving you what you deserve…"

"Good night, Ciel"

"Good night, my love."

As I fell asleep, I thought of the events to come, such as the dreaded day of my birthday. It was only a week away. One more week until I was taken away by God knows what.

_Tell Ciel,_ My brother said, _He'll know how to protect you._

_No, if I tell him, he'd lock me up in my room for the rest of my life!_ I thought.

_Then be prepared, and always wear that locket he gave you._ He said, _You'll need it._

"Be prepared." I whispered so not even Ciel could hear me.

**Its finally time! The moment that we've been waiting for is…NOT next chapter! The next chapter will be things like how this story got it's idea, why some things in the story happened, how some characters got their names… and a sneak peek to Part two! By the way… still need names!**

**The winning two names will appear in my story! So think of a really cool girl name and boy name!**

**See ya next chapter!**


	12. It's a little early for a Intermission

**This is a bit of a break, it'll give me more ideas for the events to come.**

_**EORCOL Fun Facts**_

-I couldn't figure out a sufficient name for Megan, so I just used my real name

-The appearance of the Character, Vincent Drew was supposed to be a Viscount Druitt Incarnate, and was supposed to be a very important character, but I got bored of the idea

-The character, Rose, was preplanned and was supposed to be inspired off of my friend, nicknamed Grell-senpai, Who loves the idea of being a Shinigami

-I had named Darjeeling after the cat in the Kuroshitsuji manga, but the idea of the nickname "Darji" was inspired by my friend, Darji-chan.

-I couldn't find names for Megan's Parents, so I just never mentioned them.

- I was going to make Ciel's love confession moment to be a little more drawn out and more heartfelt

- Megan's name was originally going to be Cecilia, but I decided not to because it was too close to Ciel's own name.

-The story was originally going to be a SebastianXOC but I thought that it was turning into a overused idea

-EORCOL stands for Eyes of Red, Color of Love

- I had no idea how to spell Darjeeling at first, so I had put Darsey. Then I was corrected by my fan and friend, Darji-chan.

- I have a habit of making my close friends as OC's in my stories, there will be more.

-most of the family members were inspired by my own, yet the ages are different

-The reason I take really long breaks between chapters is because I either get grounded or the internet is down.

- I didn't think this story would be very popular.

- This story is based in Colorado, even though I'm not sure if the Jr. highs I had mentioned are probably not in Colorado.

**Are you ready for A sneak peak of events to come? Here we go!**

* * *

"T-this can't be… Why did this have to happen?!" I said, putting my hand over my stomach.

"It was fate. This was planned from the beginning." Ciel put his hand over mine.

"B-but I'm too young! I'm only fourteen!"

"It's better mine than _his_." He growled.

A tear slid down my cheek, "You probably want to leave me now..."

"Hey…" I looked away from him. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, "Hey, It'll be alright, we'll get through this together, come Hell or high water. I won't leave you. Do you really think that I'd abandon you. I'd rather die than have my existence without you."

* * *

**There you go! That's a sneak peak to Part two! I still need the names! So review, and stay tuned! The moment we have been waiting for is finally next chapter!**


	13. Birthday

**Alright, I've been writing a lot lately! So I hope you fans like it! Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for! One of the only things I have been planning this year. The point where the story begins to unfold and gets even more interesting. The moment we've anticipated for months on end! Ladies and Gentlemen. Fangirls and Fanboys. I present to you...**

_**Chapter 12: Birthday**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The alarm on my phone sounded an earsplitting shriek, most likely attempting to awake me.

_Why the hell do I have an alarm on today?! _I thought, _oh, that's my event alarm… today's the day._

Today was my birthday.

My phone chimed a tone, showing that I had a text from Ciel.

**Ciel: Hey, Love! I need you to stay in your room for a while… don't ask…**

After I read the message, I immediately went for the door. Locked.

"Damnit! Locked!" I got another text from Ciel.

**Ciel: Hey! I knew you would try to get out, so I locked the door and put a spell on the widow, but Darjeeling's in there, so you'll have company. Love you!**

"Damnit…" I put my phone down, turning to Darji, "Do you know what he's up to?"

She put her ears down and shook her head violently, "N-no! I know nothing!"

I rolled my eyes. She was always horrible at lying. Darji definitely knew something. I checked my Facebook like I did every week. It was completely spammed with people wishing me "Happy Birthday". Which, of course, I replied to all of them, because I think it's rude if I don't. I took a shower after that, putting on only sweat pants and a tee.

I checked the clock, 12:49 p.m.

So what? I wake up late when I don't have to go to school!

Had I realized I had less than nine hours until a person was going to take me, I would have started practicing a long time ago. I took my katana and began training with it, hitting my bedpost repeatedly, I got tired after an hour. deciding that was enough training, I put my katana down. I was exhasted, so I took a nap.

* * *

_This was the first visit I had had since I knew that Sarah was still out there. I was back with my parents and Zachary._

"_Happy Birthday, Baby!" My mom said, hugging me tightly._

"_Happy Birthday, sis!" Z said, messing up my hair._

"_Happy birthday, my little girl…" He hugged me for a while then kissed me on the forehead, "Oh, how you've grown since the day you were born." I looked up at him, he was smiling, but in his eyes were pain and suffering. It was like he knew something horrible was going to happen._

"_Dad… I know that you know someone is coming to take me away tonight." I said, "So you don't have to hide it from me."_

_His expression saddened, "Don't worry, my child, everything will turn out alright. We won't ever leave you, for better or for worse. We will stick to your side, no matter what will happen to you. Always remember, you'll never have to go through anything alone. You will soon know why everything has happened. Tonight, you will realize how important you are to this world. There will be times where we cannot help you. But Ciel will. He will never do you wrong; he will protect you and, most of all, love you. Never forget that he is on your side, and will fight for your safety…" A single tear slowly slid down his cheek, "Awake."_

* * *

I woke up with Ciel's locket in my hand. I checked the time as I sat up, 4:12pm. What did Dad mean, "How important to the world I am"? Was that just him being a father, like calling me. "Princess" or "Angel"? My back began to hurt, a lot.

Darji pranced over to me hyperactively, "Hey sissy? Lets take a picture of you for Facebook! You could have a makeover and wear some cute clothes~!"

I thought about it, why was she just now asking me if we could take a makeover picture? I just shrugged the feeling of suspicion off, "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

Darji dragged out two articles of clothing: Black skinny jeans and a purple baggy tee, "Here! Wear this!"

I put on the outfit without asking where she had got it. In fact, I had never seen these pieces of clothing in my life…

She looked at me judgingly, "you should curl your hair…"

Deadpan.

"Fine…" I said, I had always hated curling my hair. In actuality, I never really did anything to my hair that involved extremely hot objects, moreover near my head, face, and neck. Nevertheless, I curled my hair anyway. My medium-length blonde hair turning into strips of golden spirals. This took me almost an hour. For the finishing touch, I put on my black skateboard shoes. I then sat around for a while.

_Click!_

I turned immediately to the door. It was unlocked. I ran to open it. No one was there. Obviously, I went looking for Ciel to find out why the hell he would lock me in my room for more than six hours.

"Ciel?" I called out. No response.

"Ciel~" I said louder, getting to the backyard door. I opened the door and stepped out, "Ciel, Where are y-"

"_**SURPRISE!" **_Everyone I knew, friends, family, ex-boyfriends, jumped out from their own hiding place and screamed.

I was completely awestruck. Ciel walked towards me and kissed me.

"Happy Birthday, Megan." He said

I was so happy, I couldn't stop smiling, "H-how'd you do this?!"

"I am a demon… I am capable of doing _lots _of things." He whispered seductively in my ear.

I blushed, "Thank you Ciel… I really wasn't expecting a party, you totally surprised me!"

"That was the intent, my dear.." the music started, and the party kicked off.

* * *

(Ciel POV)

Megan seemed to be having fun at the party. She was talking with her family and friends that I had invited. My intent of inviting all the people that she knew was that I could see if they were all human.

She got hungry, so she got some of the pizza and sat with me at a table. I was dragged by one of the guests to speak in private.

It was one of Megan's cousins, I'm pretty sure it's Jared, "Ciel I want to thank you for taking Megan in. It must've been really hard for her…"

"Uh, don't mention i-"

He cut me off, "But If you _ever _think about taking advantage of her and breaking her already weak heart, I will kill you and make your afterlife completely miserable."

"I'd never do that to Megan, _ever._ So you don't need to worry."

"Hey, your Meg's boyfriend right?" One of Megan's friends said to me, Jaelyn, I think. I nodded

"Ask Megan to dance!" She demanded.

"er-"

"She thinks its romantic if the guy makes the first move." The girl explained, "She thinks that it takes a lot of courage to ask the one that they love to dance."

"Alright," I nodded, "I'll do that."

I walked in front of her, she looked up at me, "What is it Ciel?"

I took a deep breath, held out my hand, and said, "Megan Hutson... would you like to dance?"

She smiled and took my hand, "Yeah, I would like that a lot."

* * *

(Rose POV)

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" _ Master said after I had told him what happened.

"I'm sorry!" I said, hanging my head in shame, "It's that demon's fault. If he wasn't around I could have finished her off for sure..."

"Well, now because of your mistake, we have missed our most opportune moment!"

"I sent Grell to go after her-"

"we know how well that turned out last time... And are you insane?! Grell can't get her tonight! It's her birthday! Do you know how many other creatures are going to come after her?! We have even less of a chance now! Besides, tonight, she'll learn what she is! She'll maybe even know that she can protect herself!"

"Then it's even more urgent that we kill her before anyone else does!" I looked up at him, my eyes directly looking at his.

"No. I have another plan. We will wait for the right moment to strike... And I know exactly when that moment is..."

I defended my spot "But, when she finds out what she is... she'll have eyes on her at all times! We have to get her no-"

"_DON'T YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ME_! You are supposed to follow my orders to the letter! You are already in trouble for ruining my original plan! Are you not grateful for what I have done for you?!"

I hung my head, and stayed silent.

"Answer me!

"No..."

"Then do what I say and get your useless _boy toy_ out of there!"

"..."

"Roseline, answer me!"

"Yes, Father."

* * *

(Megan POV)

I flopped on my bed, exhausted. All of my friends and family had left. I sighed, that was the best night ever! Darji came out from under the bed.

"Is the party over?" She asked. Darji wasn't allowed downstairs because Ciel was afraid she would talk, and that would not be pretty.

"Yeah...Everyone went home. There's some leftover cake and pizza and stuff if you want some..."

"I actually wanted to show you something..." She said, pawing at the ground.

"What is it?"

"Follow me." She said, going through the opened window and onto the ledge.

I followed. The details on the side of the house made it have a ledge and even a ladder to the roof. after a few minutes, I was on top of the roof. I had a perfect view of anything within the six mile radius. Everywhere I turned, there was at least a small patch of forest I looked up at the moon, a very thin crescent, but it didn't make it any dimmer. It shown brilliantly, illuminating Darji's silky, obsidian fur. She hopped into my arms and I proceeded petting her. she could sense that something was wrong. But I didn't say anything about what was about to happen. I stroked Darji's soft, silky fur as I looked at the shinning stars.

"Beautiful..." I said softly.

"Beautiful indeed."

My eyes widened as a man restrained me with his arms. He didn't think to cover my mouth, so I let out the loudest scream I could, "_**CIEL!"**_

Ciel immediately appeared out of nowhere, he growled at the male behind me, "You..."

The man chuckled, "Surprised to see me? You knew that this day was coming, Megan knew it too. She was just too _afraid _to tell you..."

He knew?! He knew and didn't tell me?! Why would he do something like that? Darji, who had hidden inside my shirt while my kidnapper grabbed me, growled.

"Well, it's been a nice chat," The man said casually, " But I'm going to take your _precious _girlfriend now, see ya, Demon Scum!"

My kidnapper shot into the sky like a rocket, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "CIEL! HELP ME!"

Darji immediately jumped out of my shirt and attacked his face. He was barely fazed by it.

"Sleep."

Darji fell on my sholder, knocked out cold, "Darji!" I cried.

I turned my head, to see my captor, he had reddish-brown hair and silver eyes, "You monster! What did you do?!"

He only smirked, I turned my head back. I could hear Ciel's faint voice, shouting at me, but it was getting softer and softer, I could barely make it out.

"Megan! I will find you!"

My captor flew up higher and faster, air was getting thinner and thinner, I couldn't breath. My vision blackened,my mind clouded, I lost consciousnesses and fell limp in his arms.

_Here we go, once again._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! did you like it? this took forever to write. but let me explain myself. I was grounded for a while, and when I got ungrounded and finished the chapter, I went to save... then the comeputer crashed... All i had... everything... GONE! I EVEN LOST MY SHERLOCK FANFICTION!**

**by the way Darji, I know what u were thinking "hehehe Darji got some boob!" that was my intent to make you laugh.**

**I STILL NEED SOME BOYS AND SOME GIRL NAMES!**

**And always~ **

**REVIEW~**

**REVIEW~**

**REVIEW~~~~~**


	14. Secrets Revealed

_**Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed**_

_I sat alone in darkness. nothing around me, I was just in a black void that goes on forever. My anger was boiling over. The warmth and darkness calmed me _

_"They lie." a disembodied male voice said._

_I nodded._

_"Every single one of them, they lie to you."_

_I brought my knees to my chest and nodded, "Everyone."_

_"you cared about them, they made promises to you, you trusted them, and they break their promises."_

_I looked up, wondering why the voice is telling me things I knew._

_"They never cared for you in return. Not even once."_

_A tear trailed down my cheek, he was talking about Ciel and Rose. I wondered who else had lied to me._

_"But I wouldn't... I would never lie to you. I care about you Megan, more than you can comprehend. Be with me instead of him, and I will make your life as happy and carefree as one can make it. Because I am the one that truly loves you. I don't want you because of what you have done, or what you will be come. I love you for you."_

_I smiled lightly, "Who are you, so I can call you be name?__"_

_The voice chuckled sweetly, "In good time, my love, in good time."_

* * *

I woke up. I couldn't see,at all. It's not like I was in a dark room. I was blind. Also, I couldn't move. My captor, who ever he was, must've put a spell on me or something. I could

"She's dangerous I tell you! She doesn't even know what she is and what she will have to do. She will be enraged and won't be able to control herself! We should kill her before she can finish us off!"

That man was talking about me, but does he mean "What I am and what I will have to do"? What will I be enraged about? And really, why must everyone want to kill me?!

"Benjamin, do not be hasty." A man with a semi-deep, sweet voice, "You're looking at her as a weapon, when you need to see her as an important individual. We need her. She is more powerful than you, and you know it."

Who ever this guy was, I liked him. Everyone has been seeing me as a tool, or a weapon, or a moving target. But he actually knew that I was something more than that.

"Fine we let her live. But the Feline _must _be punished. She had attacked one of our own." A man said, his voice deep and cruel sounding.

Darji! I thought I lost her for sure! But if they lay a hand on her, I will kill all of them!

"she's only a feline, her life isn't of importance. We should end her life." a woman said arogantly.

"**NO!**" a woman said in urgency, I heard someone running towards me and stops when the person was in front of me, "Do not kill her!"

"Do you plan to persuade us like you always fail to do, Winry?"

She faltered in front of the entire crowd that was against her, "S-she was only trying to protect the one she loved! S-she didn't know that we were the ones who were saving her from that putrid demon!"

Saving me? I was safe, I was fine! I didn't need someone to save me.

"Your right, Winry" The man with a sweet voice said, "This feline was right in her motives. She was only trying to protect the one she loves the most. What do you say, leader, what's you're verdict?"

A large, booming voice spoke up, "The feline will live, but under watch. Winry, you will look after her."

"Yes sir!" Winry said proudly.

"You may take her when you go. And as for the girl, Demetrius, since you know her better than any one here, you will take care of her. Are you aware of what you must do?"

"Yes sir, may I go and prepare her room?"

"Yes," I heard Demetrius leave, "until her room is waiting, Noah will show her around the area. Any opposed to my verdict?"

There was a short silence.

"Alright, Council disbanded." The room was filled with a silence. My eye sight came back to me just as my control of my body came back. I sat up.

I scanned the area, it was a large, white, marble-walled stadium-like dome. Looking frantically, I searched for Darji. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Winry must have taken her already...

a man walked in front of me, he was about in his early twenties and had red hair and green eyes.

I looked down at the floor, "I assume you're Noah."

He made me look up at him, "Get up. now." His voice wasn't very deep.

I did what he said, i got up. My legs weren't very sturdy from not using them for a while, I must have been out for a while. I fell immediately.  
"Again." His voice is harsh.

I got up again, this time, I was much better, but walking hurt.

He began to walk away, "Follow me, and keep up." at this point, I noticed what was on his back.

He had _Angel wings_.

I walked with him, "So... wait... you're an angel?!"

He nodded. We came out the door and I saw where we really were.

We were in freaking heaven!

The sky was a bright shade of gold. The floor that we stood on was marble. It was surprisingly empty. There was no angel or soul in sight except for Noah and I.

"So... this is heaven?"

He nodded again.

"And... I'm not dead?"

He nodded once again.

I thought for a moment as we walked on. I really didn't want to be here. neither with Ciel. I made a plan to escape both.

"Well... I'm not going to be in heaven until I'm good and dead, thank you very much!" I bolted away from him. I ran as fast as i could, my feet thundering against the cold, hard marble.

I heard Noah's voice in the distance, "Wait! come back! Please!"

I disregarded his pleading, I kept running. My legs hurt, in fact, every part of my body hurt. My lungs burned for oxygen, yet I was breathing. I slowed down a lot. Soon, my legs, my lungs, and the other parts of my body couldn't take anymore. I fell to the ground. My head was pulsing. Noah eventually caught up just after I blacked out.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter, in my opinion, was a tad rushed. I am so dissapointed in this chappy... I SHALL WRITE THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS I CAN!**


	15. Secrets Revealed Pt 2

**_Chapter 14: More Secrets Revealed..._**

"And you let her run away?!" I heard Winry say.

"I thought that she would cooperate..." I assumed that was Noah.

"Well, obviously that didn't happen! You should have kept the spell on her so she wouldn't run away! She could have been killed, and it would have been your fault. Do you really want her blood on your hands?"

"N-no Winry! I chased after her, but she was too fast, she was starting to used her powers!"

_Powers? What powers? _

"Well, someone has to tell Demetrius what happened!"

A door opened and closed, "I already know" Demetrius said.

"D-Demetrius! I'm sorry! It was my fault she's like this-"

"It's alright, you did good. Her being injured will force her to use her powers. She will be fine in a matter of minutes." He said reassuringly, "Now both of you, leave. I wish to be alone with her."

"Yes, Demetrius." They said in unison, and left.

I slowly opened my eyes to a brightly lit, lavender room. It was decorated with a dresser with a few trinkets on it. On the walls, hung beautiful paintings of sceneries.

"Good, your awake!" Demetrius said. He looked about my age and had brown hair with blonde highlights. His eyes were an abnormal color. Almost a gray- dark blue- green color.

I glared at his lightly smiling face, making it fade, "Explain. Now." no clarification needed, he knew exactly what I meant.

"Alright. Heaven is supposed to be a place where nothing but angels and the blessed souls of the dead are allowed. We made sure that everything else will 'die' if they reach this place. The air itself would do that, it has a spell cast on it. It puts the entity that is not supposed to be there go into a state of paralysis in a matter of seconds and kill them within a minute or so-"

"But i'm not dead, I wasn't even paralyzed!" I blurted.

"I was getting to that." He said quickly, "Unless the entity is escorted by an angel, It will not be hurt by the spell. You, ran away from your escort, so the spell tried to attack you. The spell tried it's hardest to, anyway. You, are a special occasion for us, because we rarely see someone like you."

I hated those words with a burning passion ,"someone like you" and "Special" those words had always had been used to describe what I was.

"Some one like me... What the hell am I?!" I sat up from the enormous burst of strength, he didn't flinch, or tell me to be careful. It was almost like he knew that I was already strong enough to make sudden movements, "Over the past months, I have been told nothing about what I was but 'Special' and 'Someone like you' when the only thing I had known myself as was human! So what in the heavens, earth, and hell am I?!" I was just below yelling.

I paused,"Oh, wait. Your probably not going to tell me." I spat at him.

He looked at me calmly, "No, it's about time you knew. You're now of age, so I'm allowed to tell you."

My eyes widened, I finally was going to know why everyone wanted me so much. Why demons want my soul so much.

Why Ciel would want to keep me all to himself.

"You, aren't entirely human. Human makes up only fifty percent of what you are. The only reason why you weren't killed by that spell is because your half angel." He smiled a little, I made me not believe him.

Angel.

Me? An Angel?

Not a chance. No fucking way that was true.

"uh-huh..." I said like he was insane. I had no fucking time for this. I'm sick of people not telling me anything. But this angel took it a little further and tried to mock me. I got out of bed, I had the same clothes on as before, and walked away.

He grabbed my wrist, stopping me from leaving, I didn't look at him, "I'm telling the truth. I cannot lie." His voice was icy cold and each word struck fear into me. I didn't know he could be so serious and bitter. He was usually light and happy...ish.

I gathered up my courage and looked back at him, "Well you can't expect me to believe you, not after everything that's happened to me!" I was now facing him full on, "And, look at me! I'm no angel! I sin all the time! I have kissed Ciel more than once!"

"Don't bring that _filth _into the conversation." I growled at the word filth,"You _are _an angel, that's the truth. We don't care if you sin or not. You are what you are, so accept it."

I glared at him, "I won't. I refuse to. And If I was an angel, where are my wings?"

He smirked, squeezing my wrist tighter. It hurt, a lot; he finally showing some of his true strength. Demetrius took a knife and made a long slit in the veiny part of my wrist. I let out a small yelp, more startled than hurt. A dark, red substance trickled from the wound. He began to do the same to his own wrist. once he did that, he wiped his and my blood off with the same finger . I stayed quiet until then, but I just had to say something.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He didn't answer, he just stood in front of me. His facial expression was serious.

"Take your shirt off." he ordered.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me: Take your shirt off."

"No!"

It didn't matter to him whether I said no, if I didn't do it myself, he would do it. Demetrius grabbed the collar of my black tank, and with just one yank, the tank ripped off my body. He must have taken off my bra, because it wasn't there either. Cold air hit my newly exposed torso like a lunchbox full of bricks. I quickly placed a my hands over my breasts to keep him from seeing them. He walked behind me, and began drawing on my back with the blood he had on his finger. He only drew two vertical lines and stepped back.

"What did you do that for-"

Suddenly, my back burned and ached. It was bearable at first, but it quickly worsened in a matter of seconds. It was like nothing I had felt before! To describe it, it was like someone smashed my back against the floor multiple times, then set it on fire. My knees buckled and I collapsed on the floor. My hands were no longer covering my breasts, they were now on my back. I could care less whether he could see them or not, because my back fucking hurt.

I cried out in pain. I was in pure, utter, complete agony. Oh, god, It was spreading! It spread like a wildfire to my head and other parts of my body. I held my ears and screamed.

"Please! Demetrius, I beg of you! Help me!" I cried, tears in my eyes. I refused to cry, I refused to let my emotions out. Not in front of him. I had to tough it out, never show weakness to an enemy. Then again... I _was _on my knees, half-naked, begging for him to help me. Would you consider that weakness? I thought so... It's pretty weak to beg...

I heard a chuckle bellow from him as he placed a hand on my quivering shoulder. His hand was warm, comforting also. Not only that, but I was beginning to heal. Slowly but surely, every bit of the pain that I was feeling had left my body. I soon was well enough to stand up. Demetrius took a small blanket and draped it over my shoulders. I used it to cover my chest.

"Why did you do that!?"

"To awaken your wings." He pointed above me, "Look up."

I looked over each of my shoulders and gasped. Instead of nothing being there, I had myself a beautiful pair of wings. They were about as tall as I was, and the feathers shown a dark silver.

"Why aren't my wings white?"

"Because, you aren't purebred, you are part human. And you have sinned, so they have darkened. But there is a way to whiten them..."

I didn't pay attention to his last statement, "They're so beautiful..."

"It's only what you deserve, a beautiful young woman like you deserves equally beautiful wings." He smiled, taking me into his arms and kissing my forehead.

I felt awkward with him hugging me and i didn't have a shirt on, "Uh... I'm really exhausted... so, can I go to bed?"

He chuckled, "Of course, I wouldn't deny you of sleep." He kissed my forehead once again, "Sweet dreams, my angel."

He left the room.

I sat on the bed, marveling at my spectacular wings until I actually was tired and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, I hope this one was better than the last one. I kinda rushed this one also because I didn't want you guys to be left with nothing this week because I'm taking a _tiny_ break on this story and start working on my Sherlock Fanfic. And i promise you, I will come back to this story as soon as I update the sherlock fanfic. I'm also wanting to get back with my portal fanfic... so worst case scenario, I'll update this story in three weeks, best case scenario, I'll be back to this story next week.**

**Also, any fans that live near AZ, I'm going to the Phoenix Comic Con this week on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday... so if you wanna meet me, I'll be there!**

**Darji, no I'm not going to get stalkers by posting that I'm going to the Phoenix Comic Con. And besides, I love meeting fans!**

**I Still need names! I don't have time looking for names on websites, so help me out!**

**and always!**

**REVIEW~!**

**REVIEW~~!**

**REVIEW~~~!**


End file.
